정엽 There's Nothing
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Oneshoot HanChul! "The memories are gone, but the feeling remains" "AAARRGGGG!" teriak Hankyung sambil mengoyak rambutnya. Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut hingga mereka berlarian menuju kamar Hankyung. Namun saat akan masuk, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk keluar. RnR. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !


Annyeong readerdeul ヾ(＾∇＾) *tebar duit(?)*

Kyo balik lagi menenteng(?) FF baru nih :3 Kali ini castnya HanChul nae halmoni sama harabochi a.k.a umma appanya YunJae wkwkwk XD Okedah langsung aja

Check it out ...

Happy reading

**Title ** : "정엽 (There's Nothing)"

**Author** : Kim Jaekyo a.k.a Kyo

**Cast ** :

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Summary** : The memories are gone, but the feeling remains.

**Note **: mian yah kalau ceritanya garing and emosinya belum dapet :p

#bungkuk 90 derajat, Happy reading ^^

**Warning **: karna ini FF YAOI yang mencritakan tentang male X male, buat para reader yang tidak suka, mending nggag usah baca, DON'T READ THIS FIC, SILENT AND GO AWAY..!

*********정엽****(There's Nothing)*****

_Salmyeosi nunmuri musimko heulleowa_

_Nega ssitgyeo naerilkka bwa su eopsi humchyeonae_

_Ji ul su itneunde ijeul su itneunde_

_Neo eopneun nal amuri saenggakaedo nunmuri_

_Kau pasti bisa Gege_

_Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu ^^_

_Faighting!_

Nampak seorang namja tampan duduk di sudut kamar yang ukuran cukup luas. Menyendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata membasahi pipinya. Tangan indahnya berkali-kali menghapusnya, namun sinar mata indah itu kini memudar. Dengan lutut yang ditekuk serta kepalanya yang ditenggelamkan di antara dua kakinya.

"Kau bohong"

"Kini aku sendiri"

"You lie, Kim Heechul"

Hanya kata itu keluar dari bibir merahnya berkali-kali.

"Hyung" terdengar suara namja manis dari luar kamarnya

"..."

"Hyung"

"..."

"Hankyung hyung"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, meski namja manis itu memanggilnya berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar tak terkunci itu.

"Aku buka ya hyung"

"..."

"Hyung, makan dulu ya" kata namja manis yang tak lain adalah Sungmin, adik dari namja yang bernama Hankyung.

Dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan sepiring makanan dan segelas susu.

"..."

"Hyung, nanti hyung sakit"

"..."

"Ya udah, hyung minum susunya yah" katanya lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas susunya kepada hyungnya

"..."

Namun, namja yang bernama Hankyung ini terus saja diam dan menekuk lututnya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hyung, aku mohon. Hyung tidak makan selama 3 hari ini. Dia pasti kembali, makanlah. Jika kau seperti ini, dia pasti akan marah padamu. Makanlah meski sedikit hyung. Dia .. ..."

Belum sempat Sungmin berbicara, tiba-tiba

PYAARRR

"YOU LIE. KAU BOHONG"

Makanan yang tadinya tertata rapi di piring, kini berserakan dimana-mana. Namja manis ini pun tercengang, badannya yang mungil kini bergetar. Perasaan terkejut, tak percaya, takut bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Hankyung kembali dengan posisi duduknya, sementara Sungmin membersihkan makanan yang berserakan.

"Wae? Wae?"

Sesosok namja tampan lainnya masuk kedalam kamar Hankyung karna terkejut dengan suara yang di buat oleh Hankyung.

"Wae Minnie?" tanya namja itu

"Ani, sebaiknya kita keluar. Biarkan Han hyung menenangkan dirinya" sahut Sungmin sambil menggandeng namja tampan itu serta membawa bekas piring pecah yang berceceran dilantai tadi.

"Ah ne,"

"Hyung, susunya aku taruh dimeja ya. Jika hyung perlu apa-apa, panggil saja aku." tambah Sungmin sambil meletakkan segelas susu di meja dekat ranjang Hankyung.

"..."

Namja itu hanya diam. Sementara kedua namja itu keluar.

"Bagaiamana keadaan Han hyung.?"

"Dokter bilang dia mengalami depresi berat. Hanya bisa terapi untuk menguranginya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja, kini dia kembali lagi, selama 3 hari ini dia tak makan sesuap pun. Bagaimana kita bisa membujuknya? Jika tidak, dia akan sakit. Aku tak ingin dia seperti ini terus" air mata mulai membasahi mata indahnya.

"Gwaenchana chagy. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jangan menangis ya, kau membasahi mata indah milikku itu. Kita hadapi bersama, otte" kata namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Kyuhun, kekasih Sungmin.

"Aiigooo!" namja cantik ini pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang bisa menghentikannya hanyalah dia." tambahnya

"Ne,araso. Sudah, kau juga cepat makan, nanti sakit. Aku akan sedikit membujuknya nanti."

"Jinca?"

"Ne, chagy. Tapi kau makan dulu ya"

"Euhm," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aiish, kau manis sekali."

Saking terpesonnya dengan senyum manis namjachingunya ini, sampai-sampai ia mencubit pipi chibby milik namja manis itu.

"Apo chagy" dengusnya sambil mengelus pipinya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

-CUP-

Diciumnya bibir mungil milik Sungmin secara kilat. Sungmin pun hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Perasaan yang bercampur antara bahagia dan terkejut, nampak di wajahnya yang merah.

"Anii, kau ini"

"Cepat makan" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menderong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke meja makan.

"Kau juga makan, aku tak mau kau sakit"

"Ne, ne Tuan Putriku nan manis" sahut kyuhyun dengan nada rayuannya

"Pabo"

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan dengan kedua pipinya yang merah. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih seperti itu.

_Amu maldo eopseotdeon niga tteonagan geon niga_

_Anigil jebal_

"_Kau takkan pergi meninggalkanku bukan?"_

"_Aniyo, aku akan selalu berada disisimu" sahut namja cantik disebelahnya sambil bersandar di pundaknya._

"_Janji?"_

"_Ne, janji"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji"_

"_Kau takkan benar-benar meninggalkanku bukan?"_

"_Aish kau ini, sudah ke 1000 kalinya aku bulang, AKU TAKKAN MENINGGALKAN KAU, HANKYUNGIE" kesal namja cantik itu_

_-CUP-_

_Hankyung pun mengecup kilat bibir cherry milik Heechul, mereka larut dalam ciuman hangat mereka._

"_Aish, kau ini"_

_Heechul segera mendorong tubuh Hankyung yang kemudian berlari menuju pinggiran pantai. Rambut panjangnya terurai, terlihat nampak sangat cantik._

"_Gege-ah, cepat kemari. Airnya dingin"_

_Mereka pun bermain air di pantai itu. Kegembiraan kini menyelimuti mereka berdua._

Terbesit wajah namja cantik yang tersenyum difikiran Hankyung. Yang kemudian tiba-tiba membuat raut wajahnya berubah.

"AAARRGGGG!" teriak Hankyung sambil mengoyak rambutnya.

Seketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkejut hingga mereka berlarian menuju kamar Hankyung. Namun saat akan masuk, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk keluar.

"Biar aku yang mencoba berbicara padanya."

"Tapi Kyu..."

"Sudahlah, percaya padaku"

"..."

Sungmin pun keluar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara kepada kakaknya.

"Waeo hyung?"

"..."

"Jika hyung ingin berbagi cerita, aku siap jadi pendengar hyung."

"..."

Sama seperti biasa, Hankyung hanya terdiam dalam diam. Kini ia duduk di atas kasur dengan posisi lutut yang ditekuk.

"Kehilangan seseorang yang kita sayang memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi taukah hyung, meski mereka telah tiada mereka akan selalu ada disisi kita meski wujud mereka tak terlihat oleh mata. Hyung pasti bisa merasakan keberadaannya bukan. Mereka melihat apa yang kita lakukan saat ini. Jika kita terus-terusan merenunginya dan terlarut dalam kesedihan karna kehilangannya, dia akan merasa sedih dan tak tenang. Mereka menginginkan kebahagiaan kita meski kita takkan pernah bahagia tanpa mereka."

"..."

"Pasti hyung sangat merindukannya. Begitu pula dengannya. Dia pasti juga sangat merindukan hyung. Ingin sekali menyentuh hyung. Mendekap hyung dalam pelukannya. Mustahil. Karna takkan pernah bisa menyentuh tubuh hyung."

"Sangat menyakitkan" bibir Hankyung kini mulai berbicara, matanya terlihat sangat kosong.

"Aku tau hyung, hidup ini tak ada yang sempurna seperti yang kita inginkan. Ini juga pasti menyakitkan buatnya. Meski kalian terpisah dan berbeda, kalian akan kembali bertemu jika sudah waktunya nanti."

_Dorawado gwaenchana dorawado gwaenchana_

_Jamsi neowa meoreojyeotdeon kkumil geoya_

_Amu ildo eopseotda amu ildo eopseotda_

_I bami jina kkae eonamyeon dasi neowa_

"Dia pergi. Benarkah?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada datarnya. Namun tanpa disadari air matanya kini mulai membasahi matanya kembali.

"Hyung"

Kyuhyun pun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang Hankyung yang selalu tegar. Seorang Gege yang selalu tersenyum meski sakit. Kini namja ini menangis di depannya.

"Tak apa-apa jika kembali, aku hanya bermimpi bukan?" tanyanya kembali sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"Hyung"

Kyuhyun semakin tak tega melihat hyungnya ini. Seseorang yang terlihat tegar, namun begitu rapuh.

"Dia akan kembali jika aku bangun nanti kan?."

"Hyung"

"Tak apa-apa jika kembali"

Hankyung terus mengulang kata-katanya, Kyuhyun pun berdiri dan menyelimuti tubuh kekar hyungnya ini. Dengan senyum pahitnya, Kyuhyun berkata,

"Ne, hyung. Sebaiknya hyung istirahat"

"Kembalilah, saat aku terbangun nanti. Chullie-ah"

Kata demi kata yang sama terus terucap di bibir Hankyung, hingga ia tertidur pulas. Hari demi hari ia habiskan untuk hal yang sama. Sungmin yang melihat hyungnya seperti itu, merasa sangat prihatin. Ia tak tega melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Hyung yang selalu menasehatinya. Hyung yang selalu tersenyum meski di paksakan. Hyung yang sangat ia sayangi. Hyung yang selalu ceria.

"Begitu rapuhnya kah dia. Begitu terpukulnya kah dia. Begitu sakitkah dia. Kenapa tak ingin berbagi kepadaku. Tuhan, berikan sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya. Pertemukan mereka, meski hanya sebentar saja. Tak ada yang mustahil bukan bagi-Mu. Aku mohon, buatlah hyungku bahagia" batin Sungmin sambil menatap hyungnya dari kejauhan.

_Mameuro doenoe eo ipeuro doenoe eo_

_Neoreul ireobeorilkka bwa su eopsi doesaegyeo_

_Ji ul su itneunde ijeul su itneunde_

_Neo eopneun amuri saenggakaedo duryeowo_

"Tidak apa-apa kembali

Hanya berpisah untuk sementara waktu

Aku hanya memimpikannya

Jika malam tlah berlalu dan aku terbangun

Kembaliah"

Kalimat yang terus berulang kali ia ucapkan baik dalam hati maupun bibirnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tlah kehilangannya. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Sekeras apapun ia berfikir, bagaiamana pun caranya berfikir. Ia taku kehilangannya. Entah sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini. Namun saat ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan berdiri di depan ranjangnya.

"Chullie-ah"

"Ne," sahut namja cantik itu dengan senyuman manisnya

"Benarkah kau Chullie?"

"Ne Gege-ah"

"Chullie-aaahh, bogoshippo"

Seketika raut wajah Hankyung gembira, ia berlari memeluk Chullie, namja cantik yang sangat ia rindukan. Namja cantik yang mampu membuat sosok Hankyung kembali hidup. Matanya kini bersinar. Di peluknya erat-erat kekasihnya.

"Emmpphh"

"Chullie-ah, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Se..sak Lee..pas..kan du..lu Ge..ge "

"Ah, mian"

"Aish, kau ini"

"Kau bohong padaku"

"Mwo?"

"Kau bilang takkan meninggalkanku, tapi apa?"

"Sekarang aku bersamamu bukan"

"Euhm,,"

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja" sahut Hankyung sangat senang

"Pabo" sahut Heechul sambil memukul kepalaHankyung

"Wae?" tanya Hankyung sambil memayunkan bibirnya lucu

"Aku benci melihatmu seperti itu. Wajah apa ini, kempong kayak harabochi *benergaknihtulisannya:P*. Badan kerempeng. Tidur mulu. Kau jelek sekali Gege-ah. Sudah berapa hari kau tak makan HAH?!" seru Heechul sambil mencubiti pipi Hankyung dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak berselera apapun semenjak kau pergi"

"Aish, maka dari itu aku bilang kau pabo. Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu seperti ini hmm."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar bersamamu."

"Yippiiiyyyy. Let's go chagy"

Saking bahagianya, Hankyung sampai melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru di kasih uang sama umma :p. Mereka pun pergi bersama. Dengan membawa bekal, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan di taman bermain bersama, setelah itu mereka berkeliling dan berfoto bersama. Mereka menyinggahi tempat kenangan mereka berdua. Nampak raut wajah Hankyung yang begitu bahagia, raut wajah yang selama inimenghilang. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di rumah masih terheran, tiba-tiba saja hyungnya itu memasak nasi goreng beijing serta menyiapakn bekal seakan ingin kemping. Senyuman yang menurut mereka hilang kini kembali.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan Han hyung?" batin mereka berdua

"Kau lihat Han hyung tadi bukan?" tanya sungmin terheran-heran

"Ne, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa" jawab kyuhun melongo.

"Ada yang salah denganya" sahut mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, kita main juga yuk chagy"

"Kemana Kyuhyunnie?" jawab Sungmin malas

"Taman bermain"

"Mwo? Kemarin kita sudah kesana bukan"

"Aku masih ingin main. Ayolah Minnie chagy" rengek Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ne, ne"

"Yey. Let's go" ajak Kyuhyun

Sementara KyuMin couple bermain di taman bermain. HanChul couple masih bersenang-senang dengan tempat kenangan mereka. Namun saat di menara Seoul, mereka duduk dengan memandang pemandangan kota Seoul yang banyak di hiasi oleh lampu-lampu yang membuat kota ini hidup di malam hari.

"Chullie-ah"

"Wae?"

"Kau takkan pergi lagi bukan"

Seketika mata Heechul terbelalak, ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Namun mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia takkan pernah rela meninggalkannya.

"..."

"Chagy"

"..."

"Kim Heechul"

"Ah, wae?"

"Aish, kau takkan meninggalkanku lagi bukan"

"Ne"

"Janji? Kau akan selalu disisiku"

"Ne"

"Jinca?"

"..."

Heechul kini terdiam sejenak, ia harus memulai dengan kata-kata bagaimana.

"Miane Hankyungie"

"waeyo?"

"Aku ..."

"Wae?" tanya Hankyung heran

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu hingga aku tak bisa bernafas. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu. Meski kau tak bisa melihatku, aku bisa melihatmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia"

"Mwo?Apa maksutmu?"

"Gege-ah. Gomawo, meski waktu terasa begitu cepat untukku namun aku sangat menikmatinya. Sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh benar-benar bersyukur. Bisa melawati waktu bersamamu hingga akhir hayatku. Mencintaimu. Menyayangimu. Banyak hal pula yang kau ajarkan untukku. Jeongmal miane, aku takkan bisa bersamamu."

"Chullie-ah, aku ingin pergi bersamamu"

"Hm,," tawa kecil menghiasi wajah Heechul

"Pabo. Tak semudah yang kau fikirkan. Hiduplah bahagia untukku Gege-ah"

"Anii"

-CUP-

Perlahan Heechul mencium bibir Hangeng. Air mata keduanya mengalir tanpa bisa di hentikan.

"Gege-ah"

"Chullie-ah"

"Gomawo. Annyeong"

"Chullie-ah"

Perlahan kaki Heechul membawanya pergi meninggalkan Hankyung yang berdiri di belakangnya. Air mata membasahi wajah mulus milik namja cantik ini terus menuerus. Perasaan sakit dan tak rela meninggalkan orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Namun dunia mereka telah berbeda, hanya waktu yang bisa membawa mereka bertemu kembali. Tubuh mungil namja cantik ini pun semakin memudar dan kemudian hilang dari hadapan Hankyung.

_Dorawado gwaenchana dorawado gwaenchana_

_Saranghae neol ajikdo neol jebal jebal_

_Amu ildo eopseotda amu ildo eopseotda_

_I bami jina kkae eonamyeon dasi neowa_

"CHULLIIEE-AH" teriak Hankyung sekeras mungkin

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau kembali, aku mencintaimu hingga sekarang. Kita berpisah hanya untuk sementara waktu bukan. Aku mohon siapa pun, bangunkanlah aku. Jika aku terbangun, kembaliah kepadaku lagi. Chullie-ah, Jeongmal Saranghae"

Hankyung pun menangis sejadinya. Menangis di tengah gemerlap lampu serta dinginnya angin malam kota Seoul.

"Nado Saranghae Gege-ah" sahut namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Heechul yang kini berada di hadapan Hankyung dengan meneteskan air matanya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluknya, namun ia takkan bisa menyentuh tubuh Hankyung lagi begitu juga sebaliknya, Hankyung takkan pernah bisa menyentuhya dan melihatnya kembali.

******The End******

Huwaaa selesaii juga nih ep ep !

Reader *tatap muka satu"* miane angsnya gak dape T_T *digaplok readerdeul* ini cerita aku buat saat aku liat 49 Days, Love Story Yi Soo and Yi Kyung

Jangan lupa reviewnya yah {} Gomawo ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
